warriors_the_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warriors: The Storm Wiki:Charart
=For Approval= Take it to the approval page =Tweaked= Take it to the tweak page =Discussion= Join here hello? can i join on this project+wiki? Sure! 15:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) You cant say he can join only the head leader of the project, but Im sure you can join. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 15:29, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you may join. Would you like to be a charart participant? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 21:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) join Hi! Id like to join :) ~Lilacfoot I'll add you in! Welcome Storm♫ 17:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Join ^^'. Sure! I'll add you in :3 Storm♫ 17:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Join? Can I join? :3 15:41 Sun Jul 5 15:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure 15:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Few additions to the wiki. I had a few ideas for the wiki to get rolling, agree or disagree where you see fit. * Senior Warrior ranking. Yes, like PCA over at wwiki, this could help the owner of the wiki with archiving, cba's, declining, etc. * Elder ranking. This rank could be for those significant users who's dedicated much of their time to the wiki and project in general, and if the need arises and they have to leave, they can be honored for their services by being placed as an elder. If they were to rejoin, they could always be reverted back to a warrior. * More than one original charart up for approval at one time. Since theres very few of us, this could help a bit in getting the characters needing art done quicker. Once the project grows, however, it can always be reduced back to one original up at a time. * Annual contests/awards. Now, this could be like once every few months or so, but all the users could compete in a fun little charart contest. It'd be a break from the serious work for a short time. The awards could be given to those deserving- like, for example, "Most dedicated", "Most amount of images approved", etc. *Deputy ranking. I say, this could drastically help the leader and other leads in coming to conclusions, and, if the need ever arised and the leader has to leave temporarily or not, the deputy could fill in. Just a few ideas to think about. ^-^ 08:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I definitely feel like it's a good idea. Especially the more than one charart for approval section. I know I am only an apprentice and due to how busy fall semester is for me I will most likely never be able to be voted in as anything higher than a warrior, I also think the senior warrior is good, although until there are more members, the deputy might be a little too much. Disregard me if it sounds like I'm rambling... 01:30, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I think this is a good idea breezey! Although i have to agree with sunjaw here and say until there are more people then the deputy position and senior warriors are a bit overrated. 15:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I Don't think the elder ranking is necessary. 01:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Join Yo there, I'd like to help out ^^ 16:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Gasp! Sure! Welcome to my wiki ^^ 22:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Join :D Excuse me? This doesn't eliminate me and gets away with it XD I just noticed that I already joined. Oops lel 13:41, July 18, 2015 (UTC) just thought I'd do this Hey guys, just thought I would apologize for my inactivity. I am in the long process of packing up to go back to college and have not had much time to work on arts >.< I promise I do not plan on leaving the project, I'm just going to be very busy for the next couple weeks, as I move back next Saturday and will be having training week for this upcoming season for marching band until classes start. Tonight I will reserve another art and work on it, I promise (: 21:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC)